Rainy Memories
by Shipper 2004
Summary: "I can't help it, rain makes me tired." Little bechloe one shot inspired by New England's crappy weather


_AN: Hey guys! So this is a little one shot that came to me though some random inspiration I guess… It's raining where I live so I thought this up while sitting at my table eating breakfast and looking out the window._

 _I hope you like this idea as much as I do, and if you do please review!  
Thank You;)_

Beca woke up to the faint sound of rain repeatedly hitting the ceiling-to-floor windows of their Atlanta apartment.

She rolled over and the first thing she saw was a tussle of naturally curled auburn locks. Beca propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at the girl next to her. Chloe was still sound asleep; her chest was falling in an even rhythm, with freckles dotted across her cheekbones and nose, and a content smile permanently etched on her face. Just the sight of her sleeping girlfriend made Beca's smile grow three times the size. She doesn't know what she did to deserve Chloe, but she certainly could never imagine her life without the redhead by her side.

The second thing she saw was the dull, dark clouds that covered the entire sky, depriving the city of it's normal amount of sunlight. Typically, Beca would have known if it was going to rain, but this storm surprised her. It was the middle of April after all, so it made sense to her that showers would be present in today's forecast.

 _Looks like I'll be working from home today,_ she thought to herself.

Beca looked at the clock on her bedside table; it read 8:14. She placed a quick kiss to Chloe's bare shoulder, making it soft enough that it wouldn't wake her up. She sneaked out of bed, quietly tucking Chloe back into their comforter and making sure she was still sleeping. Beca then grabbed her underwear that had been discarded last night. She also grabbed one of Chloe's old Barden hoodies (it was about two sizes too big on her and hung halfway down her thighs) from their closet and pulled it over her head and keeping the hood on.

Beca stepped out the doorway of their bedroom and walked to the kitchen. She filled their Keurig coffee maker up with water and grabbed two instant servings of her and Chloe's favorite coffee (caramel sweetened with creamer for Chloe and regular black for Beca). Once the coffee was made, Beca set the mugs down on the kitchen island and turned her attention to the fridge. She pulled out bacon, strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate chips, and pancake mix; all the ingredients for Chloe's favorite breakfast. The small brunette set the items down on the counter and stood on her tiptoes to reach the pans on their hooks above the oven.

Once she got them down, Beca set each pan down it's own burner and the turned the dials for the flames. She laid out ten strips of bacon onto one pan and let it sizzle. In the other pan, Beca poured the pancake batter and added chocolate chips. She flipped the pancake until it became the perfect golden-brown and set it onto one of the plates she layed out on the island next to the coffee mugs. She continued this until there was three pancakes per plate; six in total. She looked over to the pan of crackling bacon and used her spatula to put five pieces on each plate next to the pancakes.

As she hummed a little tune to herself, Beca added some strawberries to the dishes as well. Taking the whipped cream can, Beca covered her pancakes in a large amount of the sickly sweet substance and decorated Chloe's with a heart. Once she was satisfied with her cooking, Beca put all the items back in their places and carried the plates out onto the roof-covered balcony. She set down the food on the small wooden table in front of two matching chairs. Then Beca walked back into the kitchen to grab the mugs, silverware, and napkins, and placing them next to the plates.

Beca smiled at the scene around her. With the rain quietly pattering against the roof of the balcony and the quiet bustle of the city five floors below them. She turned to look back into her apartment. Correction: _their_ apartment.

Remembering that the food would soon be getting cold, the brunette stepped back inside to wake up her sleeping girlfriend. She walked into their bedroom, the clock read 9:06.

Beca sat on the edge of the bed and faced the redhead. She placed a hand on her cheek and gently kissed her lips. Chloe began to stir; she opened her electric blue eyes and immediately smiled when she saw who had woken her.

"Good morning, beautiful." Beca greeted, planting another kiss to her lips.

"Morning, babe." Chloe said back, her reply muffled with a yawn. Beca got up and grabbed Chloe's underwear off of the floor and threw it to her. She put them on and Beca also reached into their closet to hand her girlfriend a sweatshirt.

"This is yours." Chloe told her.

"I'm wearing yours, so it's only fair... I have a surprise for you, so hurry up." Beca trailed off, walking out the doorway of their bedroom.

"What's the surprise?" Chloe got up and pulled the hoodie over her head, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she followed the brunette out of their bedroom.

Beca led Chloe out onto the balcony and held her arms out in the direction of the table with their still-hot breakfast.

"My favorite!" Chloe exclaimed. "Thank you so much, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Beca kissed Chloe sweetly, then pulled away. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

They both sat down in their respective chairs and quietly dug into their breakfasts. The only thing that broke the silence was the constant drumming of rain hitting the balcony roof and the occasional car horn in the distance. Chloe yawned and rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

"C'mon, Beale, eat." She playfully poked Chloe's shoulder with her fork. "It took me almost an hour to set this whole thing up."

"I can't help it, the rain makes me tired."

Beca cut off another bite of her pancake and popped it in her mouth before replying.

"I find it calming..." She thought out loud. "I've had some of my most memorable days when it's raining."

"I can think of at least seven memorable days for the both of us where it wasn't raining." Chloe said.

"I bet I can come up with seven where it was."

"Name one." Chloe demanded, removing her head from her girlfriend's shoulder to look her in the eye.

"The day that I finally gathered the courage to kiss you for the first time." Beca smirked.

"Okay, fine." Chloe rolled her eyes, unable to hide her smile after thinking of that day. "I guess some memorable days have been rainy ones." Chloe went back to her food and continued to eat.

"God, that whole day was totally cliche." Beca said.

"I cound it quite romantic." Chloe replied, ripping a piece of bacon with her hands.

"You're right, it was pretty clever on my part."

"Yes it was."

"And look, now we can add this one to the list of memorable rainy days." Beca added, putting her arm around Chloe's shoulders and kissing her head.

"Yes we can." Chloe said, chewing on a strawberry and swallowing.

"Happy one year anniversary, love." Beca smiled, putting her fingers under Chloe's chin to make their eyes meet.

"Happy anniversary." Chloe said back, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist and kissing her sweetly.

The rain was the only noise that filled the air as another memory was added to their list.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys! If you liked it, please review!_

 _PS: For everyone who also reads my other stories (if you don't, you totes should), I will try to work on the next chapter of Quite An Adventure soon…_

 _Thank You Loves;)_


End file.
